Uchiha Brothers Reunion
Uchiha Hikari Uchiha Shiro The Reunion Kunshiro: “I’m sorry I couldn´t be there, but there is something I must tell you.” The words played through his mind on a endless string, as he struggled to comprehend the full meaning behind the information shared with him. After the passing of his late mother, Shiro received news of his adoptive father that they were not his real parents. Eleven years ago; His parents already had a child but not the funds to support another. In order to avoid the shame, they had given him up for adoption. But what puzzled the present day youth was the reason why shame played a bigger role than having him as their child. Yet even these heavy thoughts came to an end soon, as with all Humans he wrote them off as incompetent and decided to take whatever advantage he could of them. The choice to actually go and visit them wasn’t made by the Uchiha child himself, his father had suggested it and somehow managed to convince the rebellious snob. Half a days of journey brought him past the point where his Academy Exam was to be held later on and towards a living area. He grabbed a wrinkled up note from his pocked and double-checked the address before finally knocking on a door and awaiting answer. A cool breeze brought a familiar chill onto his pale skin, his black locks clinging to his face after having walked in the usual rain for so long. Baggy jeans, fishnet top and a sleeveless hoodie, were all soaked. Even the wood making up his Bokken was darkened by all of the absorbed fluid. And it could possibly lead one to ponder the reason why this boy did not wear shoes. All in all his appearance was rather nonchalant, left hand pocketed and chin raised in a defiant manner. Silver hues scanning between long lashed lids with a gaze that held somewhat of a mysterious and gentle reflection. He had turned to watched the drowned streets catching more and more of the never-ending downpour. It almost seemed to stand symbol for the many tragedies felt by shinobi’s, as if the skies cried for them. But alas his attention was snapped back to the door when he thought he heard someone approaching, thinking to himself. “This is it then.” While leaning the wooden practise weapon on his right shoulder. llSuperMarioll: -Hikari stayed home with his parents on the weekend. It was about two in the afternoon as they were enjoying a nice lunch together for the first time in a long time. He was fully dressed in his usual grey hakama outfit. He didn't bear his ninja materials though, his blade or his pouch. He was eating a nice sandwich prepared by his mother Furea Uchiha as his father Inferuno Uchiha was just reading the daily newspaper, he reads outloud the weather report.- "Rain...rain...and more rain..." -Inferuno sighs as he shakes his head. Furea turned her attention to her husband and speaks.- "Well...its what you expect from living in the Village Hidden in the Mist..." -Hikari belches out a bit as his parents looks at him with a glare. He sinks a bit and speaks.- "Scuse me..." -Suddenly a knock on a door as Hikari sits up wondering who it could be. Was it one of his teammates? His Sensei?- "I'll get it." -He says to his parents as he gets up from the chair and walks over to the door, unlocking it and opens the door. Not what he was expecting, he sees a boy on the other side of the door. He puts his hand on his hip as he studies his appearence. Someone he knows? Messenger boy? They both had a staring contest for a moment as Hikari finally speaks.- "And...who are you...?" Kunshiro: His previous suspicions were confirmed when he heard footsteps approaching the door before unlocking it. Just before it had opened, the young boy couldn’t help but feel a spark of nervousness. The entire time had he kept cool and nonchalant about the whole matter, but it finally seemed to catch up a little. His stomach seemed to twist and contort during those seconds then the door was close to revealing the person behind it. The sight of which took away all nerves, seeing as it was only an older boy whom had opened the door. Never letting his nerves slip, Shiro immediately put on his cool front again, eyeing the older boy while visibly portraying nothing but a blank facial expression. “Uchiha Shiro, I was told that I have family living here. Yet they are supposed to be older than you.” Although suspicions about the other shinobi possibly being a brother had arisen but were kept quiet for now. –Tap...tap....- Shiro’s foot lightly tapped up and down as he sight and nodded to the hallway behind the other. “Where are the owners of this house?” llSuperMarioll: -His eyes widened...Uchiha...? Another Uchiha??? How is this possible? They were the only ones left...he turns his head around and looks at his parents...a look of pure shock and confusion. They both flinch as they look at Hikari's gaze...both parents looked at each other and sighed as they got up and walked to the door showing themselves. Hikari looks at the both of them.- "What is the meaning of this...?" -Both parents looked down as Inferuno motioned Shiro to come inside.- "Please...come in, Shiro..." -Hikari would stand there motionless still in shock...he shook his head snapping back into reality as he walks to the kitchen table and sits down looking at Shiro....how can he be an Uchiha...he doesn't even bear the Uchiha crest anywhere on his clothing...nothing....what is going on....- Kunshiro: Eyelids slightly widened upon seeing two silhouettes entring the hallways and walking towards the door. A man and a woman, only she showed any resemblance to Shiro in the sense that they had similar feminine facial features and eyelashes. The previous cool front he displayed to hide the nerves was broken, causing for his heart to pump loudly. He eyed the other Shinobi turn into a state of shock, which meant that he was their son most likely and thus Shiro’s brother. Yet not a word was uttered as the younger boy followed the parents inside at their word, lightly bouncing his Bokken up and down on his shoulder. While Hikari still stood motionless, he’d most likely find a shoulder colliding against his own without an apology to follow it. A few digits were combed through his long black locks while smirking at the intended shoulder-bash, showing how age difference meant little in terms of dominance for this Uchiha. The overall atmosphere was lightly uncomfortable as they all sat at the table; Parents unsure of where to start, Shiro stuck between nerves and arrogance and Hikari eyed the latter with a questionable stare. The mix of feeling and emotions was finally broken as Father took the word. “Shiro it is impossible for you to forgive us, we understand this, but we are deeply sorry. Back in those days we had no chance of raising you, and between the orphans we were lucky enough to find you a better home. Word of your other Mothers passing has reached our ears, we most deeply regret it. Don’t feel forced, but if you ever wish to come talk or even stay here then feel welcomed....” The older man looked down with regret taking over his composure, he reached under his vest and pulled on a necklace to snap the lock ‘Click’ before handing it to Shiro. The long-haired youth took it in his hand before watching the Uchiha symbol in the form of a metal attachment which held the traditional colours. A few moments passed before he replied and pocketed the jewellery. ‘Don’t feel bad, it’s impossible to forgive what I do not know. For now, I’ll keep my distance, if that’s all right....’ And without second notion the young boy almost ran outside. He opened the door and kept on running before finally coming to a halt in an alleyway where he collapsed on the ground. Flashes of the previous meeting and of his adoptive parents crossed through his mind, his mother’s death. Up to a point of breaking down in tears, tears thicker than the rain which fell but still Shiro bit through them, almost growling while vowing to never experience these kind of feelings again, confusion. llSuperMarioll: -They....had another child....without even telling me...? He was shoulder bumped into as he snaps back into reality. He glares at the boy as he sits down listening to his parents speak....still in shock but his attention was mainly on the boy....He looks to father as he gives him a necklace.....his necklace.....he was speechless...and again he snapped back to reality as the boy ran off knocking the chair over...that kid is his brother...his brother...he gets up and runs after him as he jumps on top of a building and follows him from above silently. He sees him collapsing and crying. He crosses him arms and looks at him.- "You know...your not the only one surprised about this situation either...brother..." -He tells him from above as he jumps down grabbing the back of his shirt and yanks him up to his feet as he glares at him shoving him against the wall pinning him there with his forearm.- "First and foremost I will not recognize you as my brother until you show some respect. Neither of us like this situation...and its not gonna get better unless something changes..." -He pokes his chest- "You..." -He lets him go and glares at him setting his hand on his waist.- "So whats it gonna be, kid...?" Kunshiro: Tears dwelled up in his eyes and some strolled down his cheeks while he gritted his teeth and emotionally fought off the pain on a cognitive level. Never had he noticed his brother following behind him, not finding the back of his Jacked grabbed. A light state of shock overtook him while being jerked onto feet and almost instantly shoed back into a wall. “Dunk.” His small frame his the wooden frame with a loud noise, while the planks shook in their sockets and released some dust that forced Shiro to cough. But never did he take his own silver hues off of his brothers eyes. Dried up tears still left their white marks on his pale complexion while his brow turned to a frown and his glare bore deep into Hikari’s. All the while the latter spoke, Shiro merely kept glaring and became fuelled with anger. Not being recognized, he had never wished for that in the first place. Who did this guy think he was? Thought Shiro and at the exact moment when the hold on him was released, he swung out with his Bokken and aimed to smash the side of Hikari’s head with all of his pain, confusion, fear and anger combined as force behind the swing. “I don’t care about your respect and you won’t have mine! Stay out of my way!” He shouted, before turning to walk away towards where his exams were to be held, not even looking back at his newfound sibling. Though there was a sliver of respect present in his brain, impressed by his brothers speed and tracking skills. llSuperMarioll: -As the bokken was swung at him, he lowers his head ducking down as he spins lowly on the ground attempting to sweep his feet making him fall to the ground. If he were to connect, Shiro would fall on his back as Hikari stands up quickly and pins him to the ground this time with his foot. He presses his foot down on his chest as he leans down looking at him with a scowl.- "You have alot to learn...kid..." -He lifts his foot up and lets him go. However if somehow Shiro were to dodge the sweep, he would just watch him run away like a coward. He growls under his breath.- "You are no Uchiha...you are nothing more but a coward...you spoiled brat!" -Hikari walks away from him as he heads back to his parents house...still furious with them for this secret.- Kunshiro: The wooden sword whizzed through air as Hikari ducked and aimed to sweep Shiro’s legs from underneath him. However being alerted by his older brothers duck, Shiro jumped up and kicked out into the side of Hikari’s head while he was just about to finish his spin. After aiming to kick the latter in the head and onto the ground, Shiro aimed to used the side of his brothers face as a platform before leaping up to the wall on the other side of him. One more leap off of the wall brought him five yards high, paired with an audible ‘Thumpf’. Up in midair Shiro raised his Bokken before gravity forced him on a dive down toward the ground. The tip of the weapon seemed to be coming straight at Hikari’s face before being adverted at the last moment and stabbed into the ground. Long obsidian locks flowed up by the gentle uplifting of wind while he watched his brother with a clearer vision. “Spoiled I may be, but a brat, I fear not. There are just more important things I have to do right now.” And by means of forcing himself mentally, Shiro stood up to walk away towards his Exam once more. llSuperMarioll: -He wouldnt see the kick to the side of his head, he gets knocked over a little bit as his little brother jumps on his face and up the wall. He wipes his face as he looks to where his brother was at as he speeds towards him. He didnt flinch or anything...he stared right at his brother as he stabbed the bokken into the ground next to his head...all he could do is chuckle at him...and watched him walk away.- "Oh we will see about that...." -He gets off the ground and walks away...then stopped as he turned right back around and jumps on top of the buildings as he follows him, curious to see where he is going now that is so important.- Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs